Incandescently Happy
by Assets135
Summary: Sarah and James head out to get a new story. They come back with some big news that has nothing to do with the newspaper. Follow them through new trials and tribulations.


They reentered the print shop from the back door, quietly as not to alert anyone to their joined hands and giddy smiles. Henri was the first to notice their presence.

"James! Sarah! You're back!" came his excited greeting as he launched himself into Sarah's arms for a tight hug, breaking the contact she had had with James. She hugged him back happily despite the fact that she and James had only been gone for just over a week covering a story in Boston. At the sound of Henri's greeting, Moses made his way into the room. His wise eyes looked them up and down as they always did when they returned from a trip; checking to see if his charges were in good health. Sarah quickly hid her left hand behind her back before speaking in a somewhat breathless voice,

"Hello Moses! It is good to be home." He looked at her quizzically at the tone of her voice but recovered quickly.

"Did you get the story?" came his deep voice. James finally spoke at this point,

"We did. It was relatively easy once we were local," came his smooth voice. He moved deeper into the house, depositing Sarah and his bags near the stairs and moving into the kitchen to fetch a drink.

"Any trouble traveling? All was safe?" questioned Moses further.

"Oh yes, very safe. James was careful as always," Sarah assured him, before giving a more intimate summary of the story and what they had learned. James grinned at her praise. In the years they had known each other, the arguments had lessoned and they had fallen into an easy companionship and strong friendship. Sarah was still the first to call him out on any misdeed or bad writing but in general they got on well. In fact, they got on very well. In the last few months, their relationship had proceeded beyond friendship as they developed an intense attraction to one another. James was now 19 years old and in nearly all ways a man. Sarah was 18 and had blossomed into an extraordinarily beautiful woman. In the last few months, their relationship had changed. Light touches and fond glances had given way to stolen kisses and words of love when no one was looking. That is not to say that no one noticed the change; Moses had pulled James aside less than a month ago and informed him that if he did not do something about it soon, Moses would find him new lodging to maintain propriety. It was hardly acceptable for two young people, obviously in love, to be living just a few paces down the hall from each other. James had taken his warning to heart and bought a ring just a few days later. The trip to Boston had already been planned at this point but Moses made it clear that it was to be their last trip together until things changed. What Moses did not know, was that James had also made use of that ring while they were visiting Boston. He had asked Sarah to marry him while en route, to which she gave an immediate yes. Upon reaching Boston, she had practically drug him to the closest church and following a short ceremony they were married. They had agreed to wait to tell everyone until dinner that night.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Sarah finishing her story and saying she needed to unpack and freshen up. She made her way over to the stairs and moved to pick up her bag. He was too quick for her and lifted both bags like a gentleman and proceeded upstairs. He waited at the top of the stairs while she made her way up. When they were level, she smiled at him before whispering,

"If I had known it would turn you into a gentleman, I would have married you ages ago."

"Anything for my wife," came his quiet reply before handing her the bag and stealing a soft kiss. Before he could do anything else, he heard Moses call up the stairs,

"James, I need a hand down here quickly."

James gave Sarah a small smile before setting down his bag and making his way back downstairs.

As he entered the print shop, Moses was waiting with his burly arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"I hope you behaved as a gentleman the whole trip," came the blunt remark.

"I take it you did not need help after all," he replied cheekily, ignoring the remark. Moses nodded but continued,

"I have found alternative lodging for you. There is an opening at the boarding house down the street. This will need to happen immediately. I received a letter from Sarah's mother while you were away to the same effect as the conversation we already had."

James was not surprised by this. He knew it was coming, despite the fact that it was no longer necessary. He looked at Moses, wondering how the news would go over. He knew he would be happy for them. After all, he had seen the progression from enemies to friends to lovers up close and personal through the years. He was sure Mr. Franklin would be happy as well. Henri would be ecstatic. Beyond that, James was nervous. He knew Sarah was out of his league. Why she had agreed to marry him was beyond him but he was not going to question his good fortune. At a strange look from Moses, James was shaken out of his thoughts and back to the current, uncomfortable conversation.

"Can we talk about this after I freshen up and rest a bit from the trip? I didn't sleep very well while we were traveling," came the reply from James, carefully skirting around the subject completely. Moses gave him a stern look,

"Fine but this conversation is not over. Dinner is at 6, please inform Sarah."

"Will do, Moses," James said before heading back up the stairs. Sarah's door was cracked slightly and after a quick look behind him to make sure no one had followed him, he snuck inside and closed the door.

Sarah was, as usual, sitting at her desk writing a letter; her flaming hair falling over her shoulder as she bent over the paper. He silently walked up behind her before bending down to brush the red locks away and plant soft kisses down the side of her pale neck. Sarah closed her eyes at the contact and immediately leaned back into his warmth. With a soft smile she murmured,

"You should really be saving this for later. When we are alone." James smirked against her skin before leaving a little love nip.

"I just can't help myself. All those hours on the road and not getting to touch you once we got here is just killing me," came his truthful reply. After all, hey had only been married for just a few short days and the physical explorations had been extensive but still not nearly enough in his opinion.

"Just wait a few more hours. I will make it worth your while," she replied before turning her head and capturing his full lips with hers. After a moment, they reluctantly broke apart, knowing if it went much further they would be unable to stop.

"Who are you writing to?" he asked.

"My mother. I will wait to send it out until we have announced the news around here but I wanted to write it while everything was still fresh in my mind."

"I hope you aren't adding all the details," he said with a snort.

"Oh shush. Your honor is safe with me. I am just telling her the big news and about the wedding." James laughed and pecked her forehead one more time before he backed out of her room reluctantly, letting her finish her letter distraction free. He planned to go sneak a quick nap in before dinner. It was sure to be quite an affair given the news that was about to break. He smiled to himself, still in a bit of disbelief that he had in fact married Sarah.


End file.
